The Land of Tolkien
by storyteller of the Easter
Summary: This story has many references of Lord of the Rings, but the storyline is nothing of the sort. A band of warriors that come together for one cause.


Disclaimer: this story has much reference to lord of the rings.  
  
HISTORY Hullo my friends i am Ewin storyteller of the Easternlands, you may not know of the Eastern or Westernlands so before we begin our story I will tell you of how the land of Tolkien came to be. Once long ago the west and the east were not separated by the giant mountain chain The Mother Mountains, until the witchcraft era began. Many witches and wizards began learning the dark arts and used the arts to become Immortal but with a curse... The last of the good hearted people felt these sorcerers would destroy their lands so they fought against them with bravery, and determination banishing the witches and wizards forcing them to live underground for all eternity, these sorcerers would grow under ground and become Goblins. This is when the great people of Tolkien would sin and rebel against each other angering the gods.  
  
The gods came from the heavens and created The Mother Mountain chain to separate the people, all of the people who could live together in peace and harmony would live in the west all who sinned and would have to learn to live together lived in the east. The Elves, Men, Centaurs, Barbarians, and Dwarves of the east will feud and make war with each other until the curse of the Easternlands is lifted. Thus more years than any being can count after The Mother Mountain chain our story begins.  
  
Tolkish language: A=I  
B=H  
C=N  
D=J  
E=A  
F=P  
G=Z  
H=L  
I=Y  
J=B  
K=R  
L=F  
M=C  
N=S  
O=U  
P=V  
Q=W  
R=X  
S=D  
T=Q  
U=O  
V=K  
W=G  
X=M  
Y=E  
Z=T Note: this language will be used throughout the story. It will only be copied in this chapter.  
  
Dusk was nearing in the Elven woods of Diton, and strangely the birds were not singing their dusk song to say farewell to the dying sun. The Elves knew there was something wrong. They sensed something strange out in the distance... Four big clumsy rugged Barbarians made their way to the woods of Diton, the Barbarian leading the group was very well respected his name Dred of the wastelands of old. Dred wore a cape of burgundy that was held together by a golden coin, the cape came over a tethered leather vest lined on the inside with many different colored jewels to protect his chest his face was prickly for he had not shaved in a day or two. To the right side his face had a large scar probably from a battle somewhere in the wastelands where the barbarians live, Dred's shaggy dark brown hair floated freely in the warm breeze and his bright red eyes shined from the dying sun. He held a large walking stick, which he loved very dearly, a sword, which held on the side the red jewel of the wastelands. A hammer, which is given to all Barbarian warriors, and two Elven daggers which he "confiscated" from a hill giant who had previously killed an Elven warrior. The three other Barbarians were body guards of Dred each with black hair huge bulging muscles brown vests with a hammer symbol on them and all carrying very large axes. The three body guards had large dark brown beards that came down to their chests. The four Barbarians made their way to the woods of Diton.  
Laid upon a tree was a young elf by the name of Calis. He has golden blond hair, neatly placed in every position. His pointy, Elvish ears clearly described his Elvish heritage. His clothes were like the basic Elvish garments. A hooded cloak, which stretched down his backside. It was a hunter green color that camouflaged him in the woods. His boots were made from a rare, dark brown leather, as were all the other elves. His eyes were a deep shade of green that described his emotions. He also had a fire pendent around his neck, this was a gift from his father, before his passing. He often felt that this pendent had strange and mystical powers, which often troubled him. Overall Calis of Diton was a normal elf. Like every elf, Calis was very skilled at archery and fighting. Someday soon he hoped to become a great Elvish warrior. He received training for many years, now, that he is 101, maybe he'll get the chance to travel outside the forest. He had always dreamed of such an adventure. Finally getting a chance to meet the dwarves and barbarians and even the humans. But sadly he had never stepped outside of Diton. His elders had told of a colony of centaurs and barbarians all stretched out across the Eastern Lands. They also spoke of the Western Lands, a place where no one from the Eastern Lands had ever been too. Calis had always wanted to go there. Over the mountains. Even his little brother Chris dreamed of traveling there. But dreams were never fulfilled in Diton, at least not for Calis. He was laid up against an oak tree, reading a book entitled 'Legends and Tales of the Elves.' Suddenly he felt a disturbance, a sudden shock that his Elvish senses picked up. He heard footsteps, rough, fast footsteps that seemed to make the ground shake vigorously with every step. He looked up from his book and spotted four rugged, clumsy barbarians with axes marching through the Woodland Path. His heart began to pound rapidly. What were four armed barbarians doing in Diton? Do they come in peace or wish to do harm to the elves? Calis was unaware of their coming, so he quickly jumped off the oak tree and ran down the Woodland path, taking cover behind a log.**** Token of Diton lay in a tree with eyes closed. Token has very dark brown hair, which points in every direction. He has green eyes that shine like the leaves of every tree in Diton. Token's Elvish ears points off to the side diagonally. He was very tall for his age of 87. He wore a light brown vest buttoned with red jewels. He had dark brown pants, which had a small patch over the knee. His Elvish boots were a dark green with green jewels in the heels. He wore a forest green cap, and his long fingers were covered with Elvish gloves. The gloves had a symbol of a tornado.  
He mumbled '87' and opened his eyes. Token happened to be playing hide-and-seek with the younger elves. When you were "it" you had to count to your own age and then you could "seek".  
From a distance Token heard loud bumbling footsteps coming from the west. He jumped down and pressed his ear to the ground. "Hixhixyisd", Token whispered, this word meant 'barbarian', but was spoke in tolkish language. Token pushed himself up from the ground, he looked all around him when he saw Calis waving his hand silently "lyja", Calis whispered. Token silently crept behind the log with Calis. Dred and his band of Barbarian guards heard a very soft noise near a log the Barbarians made their way to the old rotten log. "Noca uoq afp", said Dred with a grunt like raspy voice but with a soft gentleness added. "Show yourself, vfaida" he said once more with the same gentleness. The band of Barbarians plundered over the log and lifted the elves Calis and Token leaving pale quivering faces upon the elves. "Now I will say it only usna more" said Dred impatiently "bring the other elves out of hiding". "Urie" said a quivering Calis. Token and Calis called "Iff yd gaff" as if a reflex many elves jumped from the trees and shook hands with Dred. "Laffu friendly elves". "Please we have counsel with the elder" Dred tried to sound polite but it came a little cross. "Follow us" said Calis meaning himself and Token for they were all up for learning more of the Barbarian ways. "Qlisr euo young elves" said Dred feeling better of the situation already. They reached a hut with woven branches so beautifully with turquoise and light blue. The guards stood strong and brave. "Lay your weapons before entering". Dred lay his daggers, sword, hammer, and axe before the guards. Dred kept a small knife inside his vest just incase the counsel came to it. "I hope i will not have to use this knife but I will hold it all the same", Dred thought hard about it. In they walked and a smell of spices filled their nostrils and the warmth of the glowing fire made them happy inside. At that moment in walked an old elf his facial features not wrinkled but you could tell of the age, his eyes told stories of long ago. "Why do you come to our great woods of Diton?" said the elvish elder questioningly. "We come in search of land...but we will give a great offer in return" said Dred excitedly "Our undying friendship and whatever else you may desire that we can fetch". "Gold? Perhaps" said a grunting bodyguard. "No gold shall be necessary kind sirs" the elvish elder pondered "Hows about a river, a river that comes from your Lake Of Purity that shall be the trade." "Thank you" said a grateful Dred. "But we will need strong young elves to help out if you please" grunted one of the bodyguards. "These two young ones should just about do it", Dred pointed to Calis and Token "Tell me what are your names master elves?". "I...I am Calis". "And I am Token". "Aha, Calis and Token we can become good friends now off we go to the wastelands we have much to discuss", said a grinning Dred.  
  
Author's Note: This story is written by more then one author, we hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review our story and tell us what you think. If you have any suggestions, list them in your review. Next chapter up soon. 


End file.
